America or Bust!
by rockgoddess87
Summary: -ON HIATUS-A new girl shows up who knows Haruhi's secret. In exchange for some space in the music room she promises not to tell. What will happen as the year progresses and she begins to learn more about the host club members than she bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

ok this is the rewrite. see if u can spot the changes. there arent that many but im pretty much satisfied with the result. have fun.

REGULAR NARRATOR POV:

It was just another normal afternoon in early September. The host members were currently getting ready for opening when they had to entertain guests with their various charms.

Today's theme was ancient Egypt so of course they were all wearing the traditional dress of the time and place whence (whence. Heh. That's a funny word. I probably didn't use it right.) the pyramids were built.

The door leading to the hallway slowly opened and everyone looked up at the soft sound. A girl stepped in. She was an inch or 2 shorter than Haruhi with brown-red hair. Her hair was up in a high pony tail and she was wearing silver chandelier earrings and a dainty silver bracelet. She was wearing the school uniform, a yellow dress with puffy sleeves, and had a black leather laptop bag strung on her shoulder. The tips of her white high heels peeked out from under it.

Tamaki was the first to react, as usual. " Well, hello there princess, are you lost?" he said, coming very close to her face and stroking her chin with 2 fingers.

In the background Hikaru said to Kaoru. "Hey isn't she in our class?"

"I think so. She does look familiar." Kaoru replied, examining her from afar.

"No I'm not lost. Thank you though." The girl said, clearly not affected at all by Tamaki's charms. She spoke with a strange touch of an accent, like Japanese wasn't her first language.

Tamaki instantly was in a corner sulking. The girl looked at him confused. Now it was twins' turn.

They went on either side of her. "Hey don't we know you?" Hikaru said, seductively.

"Yes princess, please, what is your name?" Tamaki said coming out of the tantrum instantly.

"Wow, he recovered fast." The girl pointed out, ignoring the question. When her comment made the hosts' king go back into the corner she answered the question. "My name is Reina! (Pronounced rain-ah)" she said smiling cutely, vaguely resembling honey-senpai.

"She is Reina Abarne, the only American student in Ouran. She's 15, a freshman. In your class I believe." Kyoya read of his files, his glasses gleaming as he pushed them up the bridge of his nose with one finger as he looked at the twins and Haruhi.

"You seem to know an awful lot about me, and yet I know nothing about you."

"Kyoya Ohtori, pleasure." He said shaking her hand. She smiled again.

"Oh yeah. Is…, she paused as she pulled a piece of paper from her bag,… Haruhi Fujioka here?"

"That's me." Haruhi said, stepping forward.

"The English teacher wanted me to give this to you. You were supposed to report to her," she smiled again, "I don't think you're in trouble though."

"Thank you." she said, taking the paper "Tamaki-senpai, everyone, I'll be back in a little while." Haruhi said as she headed quickly out the door before they could protest.

Reina watched her leave then turned back to the guys. "Does she always dress in boys clothes?" she asked. All the boys sweat dropped.

"Eh…" one of the twins said.

"Oh it's a secret that's she's a girl then. I figured as much, with her being a host member and everything…" she put her thumb and forefinger to her chin in thought, then broke into an evil grin. All the guys gasped. "I wont tell, if you let me hang out here in the afternoons for the rest of the year." All the guys groaned, just what they needed, another crazy girl to be in this room during business hours.

"If that's the way you're going to be I can just go tell all of Haruhi's customers that she's a…" the twins cut her off by covering her mouth with their hands.

"Deal." Tamaki said, shaking her hand while she was still in the twins grasp. "Ok you can let her go now," he said to the twins.

They let her go and she brushed her mouth with one hand impatiently. "Great, now if you'll be so kind as to find me a corner near a window where I can sit and easily be ignored…" Tamaki and the twins went off to do what she asked, grumbling while Reina wandered absentmindedly through the room.

Meanwhile during all this honey and Mori-senpai were busy in a corner, eating cake. Well honey-senpai was eating it and Mori-senpai was watching him.

Reina walked up to them. Mori nodded to hear in greeting and she smiled at him. Honey was oblivious and continued eating. "Hello Mitsukuni, long time no see." She said to him.

He glanced up then continued with his cake. "Hey Reina…" he said. He lifted another forkful of cake, then stopped, fork in midair, his eyes widened and the fork clattered on the table. Standing up he embraced her. "Reina! When did you get here? I heard what happened are you ok? How are you? It's been a long time…"

Silent to his stream of questions and babble, Reina hugged him back, her eyes shut. Mori had a small smile on his face, watching them.

The twins and Tamaki ran over.

"What the hell?"

"You two know each other!"

Reina looked up and smiled slightly. "Well of course, we were fiancés…"

Yay! I know you guys are so angry with me for not updating but I just had to fix this. I'm sorry. I'll get right on it. I promise. Until next time ------------Katie


	2. Chapter 2

Yay 2nd chappie. Hey guys, guess what? I broke another finger! Squeee! It turned blue and everything. Its kinda awkward to type but for you I'll endure. And plus (smiling then banging head in desk) I. Cant. Make. This. Idea. Go. Away. Hee hee.

I realized that I've been spelling Hunny wrong but to tell the truth I like it spelled like honey better. I'm weird like that but I'll try to keep it as Hunny if I can.

I'd like to mention how I came by Reina's name as I've learned that some of you seem to think there's a tale behind it. Well as you know I'm completely obsessed with Starcraft. Anyway in Starcraft there's a character names Jim Rayner. So I was playing it and when you click on him he says stuff like "Rayner here" and so on. However he has a sort of weird accent and when he says Rayner it sounds like Reyna' so I guess that was just stuck in the back of my mind. The last name was just kinda chosen randomly at vs. episodes- a brief explanation. Just to put it out there there's going to be huge spoilers in this chapter and several after it. I'll try to remember to let you know in advance so nobody can yell at me. There's not really any timing at all to this thing. Reina comes in right before the fourth episode and that's about it.

I won't cover why Hunny is kinda OC in this chapter. Sorry my hand's tired and I need to do this before I have to take more painkillers and fall asleep as a result.

Disclaimer: don't own Ouran only my own broken heart. (& Drunken and naked imagination XD)

Dedication: nightwater-dragon reviewer yay! Thank you so very very much for your review I really appreciate it.

Flashback…(A/N just so u don't get confused.)

Meanwhile during all this Honey and Mori-senpai were busy in a corner, eating cake. Well honey-senpai was eating it and Mori-senpai was watching him.

Reina walked up to them. Mori nodded to hear in greeting and she smiled at him. Honey was oblivious and continued eating. "Hello Mitsukuni, long time no see." She said to him.

He glanced up then continued with his cake. "Hey Reina…" he said. For a couple minutes he continued eating then realization set in. His eyes widened and he dropped his fork. Standing up he embraced her. "Reina! When did you get here? I heard what happened. Are you ok? How are you? What have you been doing? It's been a long time…"

Silent to his stream of questions and babble, Reina hugged him back, her eyes shut. Mori had a small smile on his face, watching them.

The twins and Tamaki ran over.

"What the hell?"

"You two know each other!"

Reina looked up and smiled slightly. "Well of course, we were fiancés…" (A/N end of flashback. Continuing…)

All of them fell backwards anime style. Reina giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Wait, did you say were?" one of the twins got up rubbing his backside. He straightened up and taking one of his twins and Tamaki's arms, pulled them to their feet.

The 3 of them advanced on her, making her back up and unconsciously hide behind Hunny-senpai, who was looking rather concerned.

"Um…yes…it got called off…" she said her voice getting softer during the duration of the comment.

"How come?" the twins said in unison.

"My…mother…she died…." Reina said very, very quietly, looking at the ground. Hunny-senpai gave them a warning glare that said that it was in their best interest to shut up.

In one of the few instances ever witnessed, the twins, Tamaki, Mori, Hunny, even Kyoya (A/N gasp! I know. Katie's insane) looked remorseful.

Trying to lighten the mood, Reina instantly brightened up. "So…which corners mine?" she asked smiling. You could still see the sorrow in her bright green eyes but either no one noticed or they ignored it.

Soon the twins were pushing and pulling her to a corner near Hunny's table and the host king was hopping and skipping around them, spitting out random phrases.

"Well this is an strange turn of events." Hunny said to Mori.

"Yeah." He grunted back.

"This could be interesting." Kyoya said to himself as he documented the recent happenings in his files.

NEXT DAY, SAME TIME AND PLACE. Hunny- senpai pov

Everyone was entertaining guests. Today's theme was traditional Japan so everyone was in kimonos and wooden sandals.

Reina was in her corner, reading a blue hardcover book that shouted, " Twelve Sharp" in large purple letters on the front.

I looked over at Tama-chan's table. He was with 3 girls, all of them blushing, with their hands together as though in prayer.

"Tamaki-kun, Tamaki-kun, why are you so beautiful?" one of them asked.

"So that I can stay in your eyes every second I can." He answered absorbed in his act.

"Why is your voice so mellow?" another one asked.

"So that my feelings can reach the depths of your heart." He replied. They could've said anything and he would've made it romantic. That's why he's the king

"Why are you looking at me with such watery eyes?" the last girl asked.

"So that you're fresh smiling face may flood the fountain in my heart..."

"Tamaki- Kun…" she said before all three started squealing like obsessed fan girls. Which come to think of it they kinda are. Long live the king.

I saw Reina glance up from her book at them, sadly shake her head, then return to her book.

I shifted my eyes to the twins.

"You two did wear the same kimonos after all." One of their guests observed.

"All of the kimonos you see today were designed by our mother." One of the twins said.

"If you wish we're taking orders right now." The other twin said.

"Our grandmother was the one who put them on for us though." The twin who had spoken 1st, I think it was Kaoru, continued.

"And of course it's my duty to take them off, right?" I'm assuming, Hikaru said.

I'm really sorry to leave it off here but I just wanted y'all to know that I'm going in for surgery and will be physically and probably mentally too exhausted to continue any of my stories for a bit. I'll check in every once and a while and update my profile with the latest. Sorry for the inconvience. Until then please try your hardest not to think awful horrid bad thoughts about me and I'll do my best to recover as quickly as possible. Sai sen (Chinese for see u later I believe)

Katie


End file.
